Representations
by Haesal
Summary: "I mean, the sea is pretty and all. It's generally tranquil, and I'd always run like a kid if I'd ever so much as get a glimpse of it wherever it may be. Though, I don't think I belong here." Rachel muses to herself but Patton thinks otherwise. Teens Next Door Timeline. 60/362.


_Where are the 60/362 shippers at?_ _The things I write during the unholy hours of dawn. RIP self still awake somewhere in Asia._

 _Though, I do also want to use this as an opportunity to thank all the recent reviews I got for my stories with 60/362 in it! I really do appreciate the support and your kind words mean so much to me._

* * *

She slumped half-heartedly underneath the shade of the umbrella by the shore.

Her legs gathered and pushed together, drawing all the way to her chest as she watched her friends and comrades play like small children on the sea.

Really, it had been a while since the Teens Next Door had some time for themselves to just relax. So when The Steve, the current leader of the Teen Ninjas and fellow undercover team operative, let them off with a vacation for a week, Rachel's squadron wasted no time in dilly dallying and proceeded with their recreation as early as the following dawn.

And she quite valued these moments. It's not every day that they'd let loose and drop all efforts to keep up with their identities as undercover agents. There was none to worry about and she was well aware of that. The property where they're currently enjoying themselves in is a private sanctuary known only to KND's special sectors. To put it simply, it was a hundred percent villain proof.

Rachel heaved a defeated sigh.

Yet, despite of this reassurance, she couldn't seem to completely allow herself comfort.

She'd just finished riding the waves and had her surfboard laid on the sand in front of her. It wasn't a secret that she enjoyed surfing and was talented with it. But even with her love for the sport, she could never really seem to stand being in the water for so long and would quickly head out, pat herself dry, and sit still while everyone else continued to frolic about on the beach.

Truthfully, it had been a behavior of hers that had her puzzled for so long. As her eyes tenderly observed the glistening sea on an early morning, it was without a doubt, that she harbored no such hate for the body of water. In fact, she adored it. The sea had always held a special place in her heart. It was calming—gentle and cool to the touch. And whenever she'd wade in the salty waters, it was always as if it had been patiently waiting for her arrival. Yet somehow, a part of her says that it wasn't quite where she belo—

"What are you doing spacing out here for?" Her eyes widened by a fraction when she'd found herself only millimeters away and gazing at a pair of dumbfounded silvery eyes.

"P-Patton?! Geez, you scared me." The raven-haired boy simply laughed at his team mate and childhood friend's reaction and took a seat by her side.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" He'd inquired again, cocking a brow before chugging down on the bottle of water in his hand.

"I don't know, I guess the sun's a bit too bright for me and it's colder out here."

"Rachel, it's only been a few minutes since 8 am. We both know that's just an excuse."

The blonde girl threw her head back and set her palms flat on the sand, letting a hint of a smile to accentuate her impassive features.

"I can't really hide anything from you, now can I?"

"You 'betcha 'ya can't." Patton lightly bumped his shoulder against her own, and she'd focused her eyes once more on the clear blue sea.

"Hey, I think I'm kind of weird. I've always loved coming to the beach and just having fun with you and Fanny and all the others, but somehow, I can't help but be a little unsettled." He silently listened to her, slightly turning his head in her direction to watch her contemplative face.

"I mean, the sea _is_ pretty and all. It's generally tranquil, and I'd always run like a kid if I'd ever so much as get a glimpse of it wherever it may be. Though, I don't think this is where I should be. It's like I'm a misplaced puzzle piece, you know? Trying my best to fit in here yet that'll never be the case. The sea after all, is also a mass of rage. It sends violent currents from time to time and is merciless to anyone that's in it. Call me crazy but, maybe I sort of fear of getting rejected by it." She turned to face him, slightly embarrassed yet comfortable at the same time.

"You don't really look so troubled right now though." His reply was short and taken directly from observation, and she'd just smiled at such.

 _'What a typical Patton reaction.'_

"I doubt you have anything to worry about. This huge collection of water may be a bit rough from time to time but it's no bad guy. You know those people that get washed off to shore after nasty hurricanes? Surely it's the work of the sea and it's kind of its way to save those unfortunate fellas from drowning. I don't know with you but given that, I don't see why it wouldn't welcome you with open arms." He rose and stood upright, holding out his hand above his eyes like a visor from the sun that had begun to rise at a higher altitude. "I don't fully understand it, but if I were to say something that's a little similar to what you said just now, then I'd say that the sun is beautiful, yet it's so powerful that sometimes, is a bit too glaring and burns me during the day. Maybe because I used to be so frequent up in Moonbase when we were little? Ah, who knows." Patton then pivoted on his heel and flashed a huge grin to her, and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Even then, those aren't reasons for me to dislike it, now are they? To be honest, you're kind of like the sun, Rachel; authoritative and may seem a little harsh at times, but I know full well those aren't exactly bad qualities. They're what makes you stand out above all others. Without a doubt I'd always admire the sun even when it's tucked away from my sight during the night."

His light, silvery eyes were against the sun's rays, yet it's clear hue seemingly flowed like seawater in his irises and were perfectly illuminated.

Patton held out his hand in a motion to help her stand, and from then on Rachel understood how she'd come to love the sea in all its forms.


End file.
